Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an electronic device capable of wireless power transmission, and a method of controlling wireless power transmission.
Description of the Related Art
There exist an electronic device that exchanges data by superimposing a signal on wirelessly transmitted power without physical connection via a connector, and an electronic device that performs power transmission to wirelessly charge a portable device. Such electronic devices each have a coil serving as an antenna for wireless power transmission, and can exchange data signals and power for charging when the antenna of the power-transmitting-side electronic device and the antenna of the power-receiving-side electronic device are in proximity to each other.
A case in which a metal is arranged around the antenna of the electronic device can be considered. For example, consider a case in which a conductive material such as a metal is used for the housing of the electronic device. If a metal is present around the antenna in this manner, it may influence the wireless power transmission. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-226486 describes an arrangement which reduces the influence of a metal around the antenna. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-226486 discloses an arrangement in which a metal frame that forms a closed loop is provided around the antenna in advance to prevent the influence from a new metal even if the new metal is arranged around the antenna. The influence in this case is the shifting of a transmission wave resonance frequency due to an external metal.
However, although the shifting of the transmission wave resonance frequency due to an external metal is reduced by the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-226486, the efficiency of power transmission with a partner electronic device may decrease because a closed loop metal frame is arranged around the antenna.